


Gunpoint

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Parabatai, Police, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Young Alec and Jace sneak out of the Institute to hunt demons, but when they find themselves at gunpoint things get tricky.





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know?? Not very whumpy. In fact not whumpy at all. Oh well.

Shadowhunters weren’t trained for a fight where someone has a gun. 

Swords, arrows, daggers - those were all weapons that posed a bigger threat in their line of duty. Being overpowered wasn’t an impossible situation when the enemy was holding a short distance weapon, but when Alec and Jace find themselves surrounded by four police officers that all have their guns aimed at them, the young men are not sure how to act.

“Drop your weapons!” One of the police officers shouts at them.

Alec looks at Jace and neither of them lowers their sword. They sneaked out of the Institute and aren’t even supposed to be here, and if they get arrested and their mother has to find a way to save them from the local police station they’ll never be allowed to leave the Institute again.

With the right kind of distraction and quick enough reflexes they would be able to take down the officers, but Alec doesn’t think that killing four mundanes is a good option either.

They are screwed.

“Drop your weapons, now!” The officer repeats, and it’s clear that his patience is wearing out. 

Having no other option, they do as they are told.

“Put your hands above your head and face the wall,” the officer instructs, and both Alec and Jace turn around so that they are facing the brick wall of the alley. They hear steps behind their back as the officers get closer, about to arrest them.

Alec knows that they can’t let it happen, so he looks turns his head enough to catch Jace’s eyes. When two of the officers put their weapons away to be able to take the handcuffs out and when they are close enough, he gives his parabatai-to-be a slight nod.

They fight in unison, taking down the closest officers so fast that the ones behind them don’t have time to act. As two of them lay unconscious on the ground, Alec tackles the other remaining one to the ground just before she has time to take aim, and Jace kicks the arm of the last officer so hard he loses his hold on the weapon.

“Let’s go!” Jace shouts at Alec who gets up from the ground.

They throw the guns to the end of the alley and collect their own swords before sprinting out of the alley. They run as fast as they can and take turns to make sure the officers can’t follow them.

Alec ducks into a new alley and pulls Jace in with him.

“Glamour,” he says simply between labored breaths. They find their steles and activate the runes that allow them to turn invisible to the mundane eye, and for the first time since the police arrived in the alley, they are able to calm down.

“Great fighting there in the alley,” Jace comments as if he were talking about demons and not mundanes. 

Alec reminds him of that.

“Were weren’t supposed to fight mundanes,” he says simply. He can’t stop fearing that their mother will somehow find out what happened and there will be hell to pay.

“I know,” Jace says and rolls his eyes. “But it doesn’t change the fact that we were able to get out of the situation. Even you have to admit that it was pretty cool.”

“Cool is not the word I’d use,” Alec replies dryly. He knows that it’s pointless to argue with his brother though, so he doesn’t say anything more. “Now let’s go back to the Institute before someone finds out we’re gone.”

They don’t talk about the night’s events after that, and to their luck, no one traces the injured police officers to them. What happened stays as a secret between them, but it helped to teach both of them an important lesson.

Always make sure your glamour is activated when you hunt among the mundanes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
